The present invention is a mechanical and critical improvement of a patented fastening device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,833) for shoes, clothing and the like which I invented. The aim of the improvement is to create a fastening system which is made more adaptable and efficient for use with bags, luggages and the like by providing the catch members with compressed spring actuation, thereby allowing for a greater control of the tensility or tautness of the engagement modality.
While prior art has aptly demonstrated that the unification of the laterally spaced, rigid, pliant and sinuous side members of the said patented fastener provides innate elasticity to the system, there is always the problem of the retardant effect of friction at the points where the restrictive entrants of the fastener makes contact with a proposed rigid engaging or copula element.
It is my proposal therefore, that by providing the fastening system with spring actuated catch members, the attendant problem of friction will be vitiated. Consequently, the present configuration alacriates the coupling/uncoupling capacity of the fastening system, while at the same time providing a unique width/tension adjustment capacity.